


Tropicana

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor, the Tropics, Club 18-30 ... only one person could make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropicana

Connor couldn't believe Abby had dragged him on holiday with her. He should have said no but the thought of Abby in a swimsuit had temporarily blinded him to the stupidity of it. And besides it was free since her brother had paid for his share before getting a better offer. It was all inclusive so the drinks were free as well, which is how he'd ended up sitting at the bar, drinking fruity drink after fruity drink while Abby gyrated on the dance floor with lots of strange men who all had the courage Connor lacked and had asked her to dance. He was contemplating heading back to their room when a shadow fell over him. He looked up into Abby's smiling face.

"Come on, Conn, just one dance?" she begged and Connor remembered how she'd talked him into this in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - Club Tropicana - Wham.


End file.
